


Inheritances

by Roannieeeee



Series: One Shots by Roannieeeee [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Creature Inheritance, F/M, Fake Friend Hermione, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Rich Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee
Summary: In which Harry first heard the word 'inheritance' when he faced the Hungarian Horntail during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: One Shots by Roannieeeee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	Inheritances

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and any of the characters. 
> 
> I know Luna met Harry after the tournament, but in this, He met her while she was shopping for school supplies with her father for her first year.
> 
> I posted this in my one shots book in Wattpad, although this has been edited....slightly. I have more books there if you want to check more out, under the same username, while I'm working on posting them here.
> 
> This is just a one shot, but I'm open to adding more if you guys want me to. 
> 
> This probably has so many plot holes, so please ignore them...hehe
> 
> Also, Riddle only has two Horcrux, The diary and Harry. 
> 
> The diary is dead after Harry's second year, and Harry's horcrux is removed after his trip to the bank.  
> Let me know what you all think!
> 
> Ps. I do not own anything but the plot.

Harry first heard the word 'Inheritance' when the nesting dragon told him his inheritance was incredibly rare, if not the rarest one.

 **$Rare? Inheritance? What do you mean?$** Harry told the nesting mother. He hadn't even noticed that he spoke in parsletongue or that the stadium grew quiet as they listened to the boy-who-lived and the large, dangerous dragon hiss back and forth.

 **$You do not know your heritage, young wizard?$** The dragon asked, and roared in anger when Harry shook his head.

**$I did not even know that I was a wizard until my letter came. It freaked my relatives out to the point that they beat me to near death, more than had done before.$**

His statement caused the mother dragon to roar and hiss in anger again. She wrapped her tail around Harry and lifted him around as she walked near the gate, demanding that her favourite handler, Charlie, the only red-head from the sanctuary, come and speak with her. Casting a sonorus on his throat, Harry repeated the words to the audience, and waited until the red-head showed up. Before anyone could blink, the red-head's arm was bitten into by the right fang of the mother and can now understand what they were speaking about.

**$It will take you time to be able to speak, but understanding the sacred serpentine language is enough for now. You. You have a brother that works with the goblins, yes? I heard you speak about him once, ranting while you brushed my scales. You are speak to you brother to collect this boy to speak with the goblins. Do you understand me?$**

The pale Charlie Weasley couldn't do anything but nod, still dizzy and bewildered with the newest turn of events. With that, she turned around, picked up the golden egg with her mouth and walked towards the door that Harry and walked through. She stopped five feet from the entrance and placed Harry down gently, dropping the egg in his arms, before touching his head with her snout and blew warm air on his hair.

**$The Mother of Creations and Magic guides and protects you, Young one. You are always free to visit me in the sanctuary, child.$**

The dragon said before nudging Harry into the tent and leaving for her nest, growling at the old man that smelled like the toxic magic that surround the poor boy. At the tent, Poppy Pomfrey fussed over Harry and muttered about foolish headmasters and dangerous dragons. Hermione ran inside and immediately berated him for doing something so foolish, while Luna followed sedately behind her. When Hermione started asking about his conversation with the dragon, practically demanding details about it, a warm breeze flew by his ear, warning him to not tell her. The breeze felt much like the warm and comfortable blanket of air that came from the dragon, and his gut told him to follow it. So, he ignored her and wrapped his arms around Luna instead, tucking his head in his girlfriend's neck, revelling in the way her dainty hands caressed his hair softly. Their interaction confused Hermione so much that she just stared at them in silence.

"Go, darling. You need to know your score." Luna's soft voice said, making Harry groan.

"But I'm comfortable, love." Harry whined.

"Afterwards. Now, get up and go. I'll be right here after." Luna said, kissing his cheek before he left to stand at the entrance with the other champions to hear their scores.

"Well, that was a waste of time. Me being here is a waste of time." Harry said afterwards, walking back into the tent with a frown.

"You truly have no desire to be in this tournament, do you?" Fleur asked with a raised brow.

"I'm not excited to die, so no, I do not want to be here I'm a Gryffindor but I have the self-preservation that my housemates seem to lack. Although, the new friend I just earned myself is always welcome." Harry replied, making his fellow champions blink in confusion.

"A new friend?" Cedric asked. Surely the child didn't mean the dragon?

"The dragon. Although, it was very rude of me to not ask for her name." Harry said, frowning at his statement.

"Just ask Charlie Weasley later, darling. Now, I believe I owe you something?" Luna said as they approached her. The three champions saw the serene, fond smile that replaced Harry's frown when the blonde Ravenclaw approached.

"That...was the happiest and most peaceful look I have seen from him since he started in Hogwarts." Cedric said as couple walked away, listening as Harry cheered 'cuddles!' Ignoring the gaping Hermione, the three champions all simultaneously decided that they will fight tooth and nail just to see that poor boy that happy and peaceful again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Not even a month later, Filius Flitwick and William Weasley, Charlie's brother, sneaked him and Luna out of the castle using a time turner to avoid suspicion, and brought him to the halls of Gringotts Bank. A few goblins introduced themselves as Goldclaw, the Potter account manager, and Silverdagger, the will overseer.

Harry walked into that bank as a poor, abused orphan.

An inheritance exam, a deep scan health exam, three purgings, two will readings, a lot of nutrient potions, a lot of explanations, a painstakingly long review of his house tapestries and five account audits later, Harry left the bank as an adult, a beast speaker, a metamorphmagus, the Baron of Potter, the Count of Black, the Marquis of Slytherin and Gryffindor, the Duke of Peverell, more than half a billion galleons richer, and one dangerous incident away from receiving his creature inheritance. He also walked away with less fake and toxic friends, and gained more trustworthy ones.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry went speechless when Luna came down from the Ravenclaw tower.

She was incredibly breathtaking.

The dress she wore was simple and peculiar, but it suited her perfectly and showed her beauty more. It was a deep purple with a v neckline, and was long sleeved. The floor length skirt was printed full of flowers with different shades of violet and a few gold ones that glittered under the floating lights of the castle. The belt was made of pearls, matching the Peverell pearl jewellry she wore. Her makeup matched the gown, making her icy blue eyes pop. Her blonde hair was curled and pinned up, showing off the lace that covered the the backless design of her gown.

She was the belle of the ball, and Harry was more than happy to be her beast.

Luna herself noticed how incredibly handsome Harry was. Don't get her wrong, her Harry had always been handsome. But formal attire somehow tripled his good looks. His robes and bowtie matched her deep purple, while his waistcoat matched her gold. He had been growing his hair magically, and it sat just shy of touching his shoulder. It fell in soft waves, much better than the Potter mess that it was before.

Their outfit and hair made them look more mature than they are, yet still have the youthful look that many adults of their time lack.

They were a very striking couple, a match chosen by the Magic.

"Champions, are you all re-" Minerva McGonagall's words were cut off by her own jaw dropping. She had not seen any of the champions today, and had no idea who their dates were. The beauty they all collectively held was breathtaking.

Cedric Diggory and Dumstrang student Kassandra Makarovna.

Viktor Krum and Beauxbaton student Alexis Gillard.

Fleur Delacour and seventh year Slytherin Terrence Higgs.

Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood.

"Professor? Are you alright?" Cedric asked, trying not to snicker at the awed look in her eyes. McGonagall shook herself and nodded. #

"I..yes I'm alright. You all are ready?" And with the champion's nods, she opened the door to the great hall, to begin the opening dance. Gasps and mutters of awe and jealousy rang loud in the great hall as the champions danced and glided across the floor of the great hall. It was, single-handedly, the best opening dance the Hogwarts has ever seen. All four champions and their partners were so in sync and graceful, it was entrancing.

Halfway through the dance, Neville and his date, Daphne Greengrass, joined them on the dance floor, and caused many eyes to widen. The clumsy boy was replaced by a very coordinated and confident man. It caused many to look at Daphne with jealousy.

The dancing started again after dinner was cleared. Many tried to dance with the champions, but the champions only had their dancers reserved for their dates, the other champions, and in Harry and Luna's case, the head of houses.

"Professor, would you allow me to dance with you?" Harry asked McGonagall, to which the old witch nodded and took Harry's hand. #

"10 points each to house for such wonderful opening dance, and another ten each for house unity. I didn't miss the friendly conversation you all had at the champion's table." McGonagall said, making Harry laugh.

"Is it possible to give those points to the guest schools? They are the reason why, after all." Harry said, making McGonagall smile. She was about the reply to him when her eyes caught something that made practically the entire population of Hogwarts freeze.

"What is Merlin's name?" McGonagall nearly screamed, tripping over Harry's feet as they watched Severus Snape lead Luna to the dancefloor for a dance.

"My moon can do a lot of wondrous things that no one would even think of. She's wonderful, isn't she?" Harry said as he looked at the scene with so much fondness that it made McGonagall want to melt. Shaking the shock off, she looked at her student with a raised brow.

"Your moon? I didn't know you and Ms. Lovegood are more than acquainted."

"I met her and her father when I went for the school supplies shopping for my second year, alone. My magic just...reacted and the next thing I know, I opened my mouth and asked his permission to court her. Xenophilius said that I am allowed to court her, but I can only date her once she turned thirteen. We started dating when she turned thirteen in February. We hid it for a bit, because I didn't want her to be dragged into whatever the populace decided I would be to them. It's not fair for her, because she deserved so much more." Harry said as he watched her with so much love in his eyes.

"Why thirteen? And what did you mean by what the populace decided you would be to them?" McGonagall asked, trying not to cry at the love that she saw in Harry's eyes.

"Her father asked that I wait until she turned thirteen. I honestly do not know the reason, and they will tell me when I'm meant to know. As for your second question, Professor I am a person that the populace of Magical Britain call a saviour and then treated as a pariah not even five minutes later. Luna deserves better than that, and she humoured me until my name was pulled out of the goblet. She gave me a lecture about not caring what others think of me because I know myself, and the people that matters are the only ones I care about. It was then that we decided that we shouldn't have to hide our relationship. As much as she does not deserve whatever hate arrives her way from her relationship with me, hiding her and our relationship is so much worse. I am still worried, of course, but with her by my side, I know I can get through anything, because she's there to support me, always."

A tear escaped McGonagall's eyes before speaking.

"You are one of the strongest people I know. Keep holding on, Harry. You're almost there, this will all be over soon." McGonagall said before asking him to lead her back to the Staff's table.

"Professor, may I speak with you about my parents? Tomorrow morning, if that's alright?" Harry asked, smiling gratefully when the old witch nodded. Harry then danced with Professor Sprout while Luna danced with Professor Flitwick, and then danced with Luna again as the night reached its peak.

"I should teach Harry how to deal with girls. He only danced with two tonight." Dumbledore said to McGonagall as they watched Harry dance the Waltz with Luna from the staff's table.

"You will do no such thing. Why would a young teenager like Mr. Potter need help from an old man like you? Not like you had much experience yourself. Besides, he's dating Ms. Lovegood, and are perfectly happy together from my point of view. I will not have you destroying that." McGonagall hissed at the old man, before leaving to do her rounds as the ball came to a close.

Luna and Harry shared an innocent peck after Harry led Luna back to her dorm, but not before giving her a bracelet, one that would protect her from all spells and potions. He went back to his dorm with a blank face, but his eyes reflected the love he held for Luna.

"Harry, mate, why didn't you take Ginny to the ball tonight?" Ronald asked as soon as Harry walked through the portrait. The question made him blink.

_Did he hear that right? After ignoring him for months, calling him a cheater and turning his back in him, this was what Ronald says?_

"Why would I take your sister? Especially when I have a girlfriend?" Harry said to Ronald before shaking his head and left the common room, heading to his bed for a good night's rest. He has a heavy, tiring conversation in the morning, after all, and the last thing he needed was the stress of a friend that was payed to befriend him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry knocked on the portrait of McGonagall's office, casting numerous privacy charms behind him as discreetly as possible.

"Good morning, Professor. May I trouble you with something?" Harry asked as soon as he was seated in front of McGonagall. At McGonagall's nod, Harry asked that she call the other head of houses. With all the heads in front of him, Harry and Flitwick began explaining, along with showing them various paperwork and Harry's medical results, all with the official Gringotts seal.

Their anger was high, especially after reading their own results from Flitwick's deep scan.

As required by his goblin clan, Flitwick has weekly purging, so he was clean and calm, unlike the other heads that were cursing up a storm, although Sprout's Icelandic and MgGonagall's Gaelic was nowhere near Snape's Welsh curses.

A painful purging for all three teachers later, Harry gave them all protection buttons, much like Luna's bracelet and their meeting was over.

Harry took Luna to a picnic date by the black lake to end the day on a good note, relaxing as he sat and watched the giant squid lazily swim around play with the few brave students that wandered close to it, including his beloved Luna.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anger and worry. That's all Harry felt as he looked at the black lake. He can feel his mating bond pulling and tugging, his instincts going overdrive, telling him that his mate is in danger.

With Luna nowhere to be seen since the night before, his gut told him that his Luna, his mate, was in trouble.

Casting a preservation charm on the gillyweed to return it to his Potion's professor, Harry dived into the black lake the moment the canon blasted rang out.

The three champions watched in horrified fascination as Harry turned into a Kelpie, the rarest creature inheritance achievable to wizardkind, due to it being a blessing by Mother Magic, rather than being received from Family Magic.

Blinking slowly, Harry gestured for the other champions to hold on, before swimming full speed towards where his bond was tugging at him. Within ten minutes of the start of the second tournament, the three champions and the hostages are back at the surface, much to the surprise of the judges. With Harry nowhere to be seen, the standby aurors started to get worried. 

And then the screams started as Harry's kelpie form started to surface from the water, slowly morphing back into his human body the shallower the water got.

After making sure that Luna was alright, he walked towards the judges as his eyes shifted between his normal green one and his eerie yellow Kelpie eyes.

Harry looked like a predator, and the judges were his prey.

"Who the fuck thought that putting alive, human beings in merfolk territory was a good fucking idea? Did the hostages even gave their consent to be used in this farce of a tournament? Did their parents give permission? Especially the youngest one over there, who looked no older than ten?" Harry said, his voice way too calm for someone that is incredibly angry.

"Now Harry, my boy, don't blow things out of proportion-" Dumbledore said, only to be cut off by Harry's snarling.

"Out of proportion?! My mate was underwater for Merlin knows how long and by the time this fucking tournament started, I felt our bond tugging, telling me that she's in fucking danger! Do you know what I found when I got there?! Her sleep enchantments stopped working! Speaking of, who the fuck is the idiot that charmed her to sleep?!" Harry all but screamed to the now silent crowd, his anger causing his magic to leak out.

"This was Headmaster Dumbledore's idea, Mr. Potter. He is also the one that casted the charm on your mate." Crouch Snr. said, and when Dumbledore looked at the man with a betrayed look, Harry knew Crouch Snr. was telling the truth. Harry made his way to the headmaster and gripped his robes, fully intent on claiming the man's life for the pain his mate suffered. Harry saw a flash of fear passed through the old coot's eyes. The audience knew they could not do anything to help Dumbledore, as it was Lady Magic's law that no one harms the mate of a creature, even without prior knowledge that one of the couple is a creature. And the know, they _know_ that Harry is a creature, because a kelpie cannot be an animagus form due to it being Magic's blessing.

"Harry, darling, please, not today." Luna said, knowing that the old man a fate worse than a quick death. Harry stopped and looked at her before nodding. He then leaned near his headmaster's ear, who looked relieved that he was not to die, yet.

"You should not be thankful that my mate decided today is not your time yet, because I will drag your name through the mud and back, and I will make sure there will be nothing left of the pedestal that you put yourself so highly upon. You have been a very naughty old man, Albus, and I will expose everything you have done." Harry whispered, before pulling back and saying his next sentence out loud.

"You are to stay away from me and my mate unless it's school related, and if you have anything school related to discuss with me and my mate, it will be with the supervision of all the head of houses. Because I tell you know, I swear on my magic, that if you step fifteen metres within me and those under my protection with a topic that is not school related, I will have no qualms on ripping your throat out." Harry said before leaving, feeling the snap of magic making his vow active behind him, taking Luna, the rest of the champions and the hostages with him, not even bothering to listen in to their scores, leaving behind an angry yet terrified headmaster of Hogwarts, an extremely quiet row of judges, and a bunch of gossiping students.

\-------------------------------------------------------

By the time Harry was done dragging Dumbledore's name through the mud, no one wanted anything to do with him, especially his _minions_ that wanted to clear their name after being associated with such a despicable man.

Charged with multiple counts of line theft, multiple counts of monetary theft, multiple counts of heirloom theft, multiple counts of treason with his history with Grindelwald, multiple counts of sexual offences, multiple counts of accessory to child abuse and neglect, multiple counts of fraud and forgery, and multiple counts of murder and manslaughter, Albus Dumbledore quickly became a pariah within the entire wizarding community all over the world.

Not even his Order members wanted to help him.

It gave Harry and Luna immense satisfaction, to see Albus Dumbledore crash to the ground with nothing before Harry claimed his life in front of the Wizengamot. 

It was horrifying, the way Dumbledore was killed. Mother Magic used her abilities to change the floor of the wizengamot to a very deep lake, and Harry was more than happy to kill Dumbledore in the same way that his fellow Kelpies killed their prey; by dragging their victim underwater and ripping them apart. 

Although, Harry didn't eat any part of Dumbledore. He claimed that it was too toxic. 

The Death Eaters didn't come back either, after Harry had ended the homunculus at the last task and returned with the stunned Peter Pettigrew, freeing his godfather as well. Most of them saw how Harry ended Dumbledore's life and had felt their self-preservation fill their beings, staying as far away from the Potter family as possible. 

Harry and Luna had gotten married in the Yule of 2002, A month after Harry's Masters in Defence, Beast Studies, and Healing graduation and a week after Luna's masters in Divination, Astronomy and History Graduation. They had gotten betrothed a week after Luna turned fourteen, wanting to make sure she was safe in case any of his enemies retaliate. Mother Magic blessed them with Twins, magical twins, much like the Weasley Twins, who became the Potter Twins' godfathers.

Fred and his sister Ginny became the Godparents of the elder twin, Lily Pandora Potter. 

George and Fleur Delacour became the godparents of the younger twin, Primrose Luna Potter. 

Neville, Viktor and Cedric became their honorary uncles, with Astoria and Daphne Greengrass as their honorary aunts.

Harry never did regain his friendship with Ronald and Hermione, not after their deception came to light.

Harry was more than glad to drop his friendship with them and strengthen his friendship with Neville, Ginny, and Draco who never liked Ronald and Hermione's actions, and the other Triwizard champions.

Watching the new world that his daughters are growing up in, one that was safe from Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort, Harry wrapped an arm around his wife and smiled, the same serene smile that the other champions promised would stay on his face.

And so... Everything in the world was right again.


End file.
